The present invention concerns makeup cases.
More particularly, it proposes a makeup case with a drawer.
A makeup case traditionally comprises a cup intended to receive one or several makeup products, such as a blusher or eye shadow type powder, and a cover, which can be of the shutter type, articulated on this cup.
Makeup case structures have already been proposed which also integrate a sliding drawer which receives another cosmetic product or which allows the storage of makeup accessories: brush, powder puff, etc.
Examples of this type are described in particular in patent applications EP 1,500,347 or US 2004/0221866, which each provide that spring means (spring blades, helical spring) assist the opening movement of the drawer to cause it to come out nearly automatically in relation to the rest of the case when the user releases the drawer.
In these examples, the closing of the drawer requires an effort by the user, who must manually push the drawer back in, until elastic locking in the closed position of the drawer on the case occurs. This elastic locking is often relatively complex to achieve, if one wishes to avoid the user having a feeling of forced passage.
Furthermore, due to the sliding play of the drawer in relation to the case, structures of this type are not fully satisfactory as to the quality perceived by the user when he opens or closes the drawer.